waywardfandomcom-20200213-history
Reputation
Description The lands of Wayward are mysterious and seem to react to your presence and actions. Crafting and using items, killing creatures, and performing skills will all affect your malignity and benignity, and thus your reputation. The lower your reputation is, the more challenging survival becomes. Having a high reputation assumes you are peaceful, and the land will act in kindness towards you by not allowing more difficult creatures to spawn. Certain peaceful actions may increase your reputation, such as gardening or planting mushrooms and plants. Traveling away to other lands using boats can significantly increase your reputation as well. Caves will always feature the same creatures, regardless of reputation and during the night, if your reputation is below 0, some very dangerous creatures can spawn. The difficulty and scores for benignity and malignity for a play-through can be viewed by hovering the mouse over the reputation score, which is found in the top left corner next to a skull or star (depending on reputation) symbol and colored purple. Each game is started with both scores at 0, and therefor a reputation score of 0. Impacting Reputation The players reputation is increased by increasing the scores for benignity and by lowering the scores for malignity. The players reputation can be greatly affected by using an Orb Of Influence or using a Boat to travel to a different land. Be aware that once a land has been left behind, the player can not return. More commonly however, the players reputation is constantly being affected to a smaller degree by performing actions and crafting items. The Reputation Impact gained by performing actions within certain skills, and the Crafting Reputation gained by crafting an item both affects reputation. A positive score in Reputation Impact or Crafting Reputation will increase overall reputation. Equally, negative scores will lower the players reputation. Attempting to perform an action within a certain skill will give the Reputation Impact of that skill for every action attempted, regardless of weather it succeeds. Attempting to craft an item will give the Crafting Reputation for that item only if the player is successful in creating it. Attacking any creature will lower the players reputation, but killing a monsters increases reputation, meaning the total effect on reputation for killing a monster can be positive if the player does not use to many turns killing it. Example 1: Attacking a tree in any way counts as Lumberjacking (though using an Axe is by far the more effective way of felling the tree and gathering its resources). Lumberjacking Reputation Impact: -25 If it takes the player 10 turns to fell the tree, the resulting change to reputation will be -250. Example 2: The player attempts to create a String, which is in the skill category Tinkering. String Crafting Reputation: 25 Tinkering Reputation Impact: -5 If the crafting succeeds the resulting change to reputation will be 20 (+25 for crafting the String and -5 for Tinkering). If the crafting fails the resulting change to reputation will be -5. Category:Features